international_affairsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mammetum Halqu
'' "I'd love to pick your brain. Maybe take it apart if you hold still."'' 'First Name' Mammetum (for the Sumerian Goddess of fate) Last Name Halqu (Sumerian for "to lose" or "lost") 'IMVU Name/Skype User' HallowedOut 'Nicknames' Devil Snail 'Age' Sometime in June (though she is not certain as there was no Gregorian calender at the time), 3000 BC 'Gender' Appears female but is a hermophrodite like many mollusks. Race Tulpa 'Height' 5 foot 3 'Weight' 114 lbs 'Blood type' Bleeds ink 'Behaviour/Personality' She attempts to "befriend" anyone she meets, merely to get them in her imaginary fan club. Her superiroity complex and self important attitude, however, quickly loses her any of these potential friends. If faced with someone who she finds far inferior to herself she shall treat them with utmost malice and will try to trap them in her spell. Said spell comes about if one stares longer than an instant into her shell or the swirls in her eyes. The curse leaves the victim either mentally broken and in a state of utter madness, or it will leave them with great misfortune. If she is faced with someone she finds superior, something quite rare, she will appear stand offish, even what some might call shy. She will cover her shell and avoid all eye contact with them. This strange behavior came from when she attempted to hypnotize a superior, the result of wish she dares not speak of. She sees humans as only vessels into this dimension and otherwise should be destroyed, despite the fact she views her own creator with resentful respect. Said creator had given her several details common to humans, but also she gained several traits of mollusks. Her favorite food is lettus and any other leafy greens, but if such is not avaliable she will try to feed on the sanity of any weaker beings she can find. While a fairly powerful tulpa, she has several short comings of tact being as she was one of the earliest and therefore least developed of her kind, and often is unable to get a filling meal of mental faculties. She always keeps a few leaves of lettus or a sprout of brocolli in her back pack incase she gets peckish for this reason. She hates having her stomach covered as it crushes her sensitive "stomach foot" and causes great irritation, so she doesn't much like the school uniform and will try to make modifications any way she can. 'Clan & Rank' The other tulpas have little to do with her so she is realitively an outcast. 'Where did you come from?' Ancient Sumer, by the writings of Ebabbar the Scribe. 'Relationship/Orientation' Single, and she intends it to remain that way. 'Fighting Style' She is not one for physical combat, more for the slow agony of mental torture and breaking an opponent down to their very neurons. Though this is a hard task to accomplish. Allies/Enemies She prefer "followers/heretics". And no she has none as of yet. 'Background' Ebabbar the Scribe created the Devil Snail in homage to the Goddess Mammetum in hopes of giving the deity a perfect vessel inwhich to roam the earth. He sat on a bent dead tree each day for five hours over the course of two months inorder to capture the image of this perfect being as he imagined her. Snails upon the dead tree would crawl across him, across the tree, so many that he could not ignore their presence and their image became infused with his own design. He would scribe on cuneiform tablets each week to document her developement. He would interact with her, walk her across the feild in his mind and smile as her feet seemed to brush the grass and weeds aside. In the end, he picked up a rock as the final test and gently tossed it to her. She caught the stone tightly in her fist and told him "You have done me a great deed of service my child." She had access to all of his thoughts. She knew of his plans. Ebabbar was astonished and delighted, praising her again and again. She lived by his side till the day of his death, all the while slowly driving him insane. He saw her as his daughter, and admittedly deep down he was to her a father. She had lied to him, stolen his love and his life but inside she felt a hint of regret. Sometimes she wishes she would have told him the truth. She has come to International Affairs inorder to gain followers and get in with the "in group" of tulpas, but she has also chosen it as a feeding ground. Wearing thick sunglasses or tin foil hats is recommended in her halls. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have participated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Tsukiko~ Your Special Friend (talk) 01:24, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Category:PC